Außerplanmäßig
by sorion
Summary: Die eine Sache, die Crawford nicht vorausgesehen hat...


Titel: Außerplanmäßig

Autor: SOrion

Serie: Weiß Kreuz

Pairing: Omi/Nagi (u.a. ggg)

Teil: 1/1

Kategorie: Drama, Humor (ja, beides… fängt mit einem an, endet mit dem anderen)

Disclaimer: WK und die ganzen Figuren gehören mir nicht (sonst hätte ich nicht zugelassen, dass sie das Chara Design ändern…)

Bemerkungen: Ist nur ein kurzes Etwas, das mir die letzten zwei Tage im Kopf rumgespukt ist. Ich arbeite im Moment an einer längeren WK Geschichte, die aber noch etwas dauern wird… Das hier, um zu zeigen, dass ich noch lebe…

Viel Spaß!

**Außerplanmäßig**

Schuldig war mitten in einem Kampf mit Wei' Playboy-Kätzchen, als Crawford ihn durch die mentale Verbindung aus seiner Konzentration riss.

{Schuldig!}

Der Deutsche machte zwei Schritte rückwärts, um dem fiesen Draht aus dem Weg zu gehen und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er nicht mit voller Aufmerksamkeit kämpfte. {Was zum Teufel willst du, Brad? Ich bin gerade etwas beschäftigt!}

{Kannst du Nagi erreichen?}

Brad klang angespannt, nervös… Das war nicht gut. Brad war nie nervös.

Nur viel Übung ermöglichte es ihm, telepathisch nach ihrem jüngsten Teammitglied zu suchen und sich gleichzeitig Kudou und seine Schnüre vom Leib zu halten.

Er erreichte ihn nicht. Wahrscheinlich war er zu nahe bei Farfarello. Der Ire hatte nebst seiner Schmerzunempfindlichkeit die weniger genau erforschte Gabe, eine Art Schutzblase gegen Übersinnliches aufzubauen.

Das war nie wirklich ein Problem gewesen.

Und Nagi war in Sicherheit, solange der Verrückte ihm den Rücken deckte. Farfarello war zwar nicht ganz beieinander, aber Schwarz gegenüber in den Tod loyal.

{Ich erwische ihn nicht}, teilte er Crawford knapp mit. {Er ist bei Farf.}

Crawfords nächster Befehl warf ihn aus der Bahn.

{Lauf! Jetzt!}

Schuldigs Augen weiteten sich. Und diesmal war es pures Glück, dass er nicht mit einem tödlichen Draht um den Hals endete.

Er drehte sich ohne ein Wort um und rannte los. Er folgte dem grauen Fleck in seinem Kopf, wo Nagi und Farf sein mussten.

Sie waren in einem dreißig Stockwerk Bürogebäude und die beiden befanden sich zehn Stockwerke über ihm…

Schuldig platzte in das Treppenhaus und hastete die Stufen hoch.

Er konnte schnell sein, wenn er wollte. Und das nicht nur, wenn er den Gegner _glauben_ ließ, dass er schnell sei.

Er bekam nebenbei noch mit, dass Kudou ihm offenbar folgte. Verdammt… der war auch nicht gerade langsam.

Noch sechs Stockwerke.

Kudou fiel etwas zurück.

Schuldig erlaubte sich den kurzen Gedanken, dass der andere Killer halt noch mehr rauchen solle… Lahmarsch.

Drei.

Schuldig legte einen Zahn zu. Das Drängen, mit dem Crawford ihn geschickt hatte, beunruhigte ihn.

Es bedeutete im Allgemeinen, dass Crawford eine kurzfristige Vision bekommen hatte.

Eins.

Ein Leben stand auf dem Spiel. Aber wessen?

Er schlug die Treppenhaustüre auf und rannte in den Flur. Er tastete mit seinen Gedanken wieder nach dem grauen Fleck, dann hastete er nach rechts.

Kudou holte auf. Mist.

{Wehe das war kein Notfall, Brad!}

Er bekam keine Antwort.

Als er die richtige Türe gefunden hatte, nahm er sich nicht die Mühe, erst nach dem Griff zu langen, sondern trat sie gleich mit dem Fuß ein.

Er befand sich in einem großen Konferenzraum.

Am anderen Ende waren Farfarello und Bombay in einen Kampf verwickelt. Aber wo war Nagi?

Er musste doch auch hier sein, sonst wäre er nicht außerhalb seiner Reichweite gewesen…

Dann entdeckte er eine Seitentüre.

Er hörte Kudou jetzt den Flur entlang rennen.

Bombay wich aus und stolperte…

Die Türe sprang auf und Nagi stand erschrocken da.

Schuldig verstand nicht mehr. Farf und Nagi gegen Bombay. Wo war da das Problem?

Farfarello schien ebenso zu denken und hob eines seiner Messer zum Wurf an.

Bombay rollte sich zu einer schützenden Kugel, als er sah, dass er nicht würde ausweichen können…

Aber das nächste, was er fühlte, war nicht das Messer… sondern einen warmen Körper, der auf ihn fiel.

Bevor Bombay aufsehen konnte, hörte er Schwarz' Team-Telepathen rufen.

„Nagi!"

Schuldig rannte auf die beiden Jungen zu, gerade als Kudou durch die Türe stürzte.

Omi öffnete die Augen…

Nagi steckte die lange Klinge des Messers tief im Rücken.

Omi hielt ihn unbeweglich und schützend an sich. „Nagi!"

Nagi keuchte. „M-Mist!"

Dann Youji: „Omi!" Er zog den Draht aus seiner Uhr.

Omi schrie: „Nicht!"

Schuldig fiel neben den beiden auf den Boden und begutachtete Nagi. Sein Atem stockte, als er sah, wo das Messer steckte: Mitten in der Wirbelsäule. „Fuck, Chibi! Was hast du getan?"

Omi liefen Tränen über die Wangen. „Nagi…?", wimmerte er.

Nagi schluckte. „Schätze, unser Geheimnis ist kein Geheimnis mehr…" Dann schloss er die Augen.

„Nagi!"

Nagi blinzelte. „Ich bin müde."

„Du musst wach bleiben!", drängte Omi. „Itoushii! Hörst du mich?"

Nagi kämpfte damit, die Augen offen zu behalten. Omi hatte ihn darum gebeten. Er musste wach bleiben. „Omi", flüsterte er.

Youji kam vorsichtig näher und hielt ein waches Auge auf Farfarello. Der Ire hatte sich in einer Ecke zusammengekauert und bewegte sich nicht.

Er zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als er sah, wie es um den jungen Feind stand. Aber… „Geheimnis, Omi?"

Omi antwortete nicht. Er hielt nur Nagi fest und versuchte, ihn möglichst wenig zu bewegen.

Als nächstes kam Crawford um die Ecke, dicht gefolgt von Fujimiya.

Schuldig schoss hoch. „Verdammt, Brad! Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, worauf ich achten soll?"

Crawford ignorierte alle Leute in dem Raum, außer Nagi. „Fucking shit!", fluchte er. „Schuldig! Bring Farfarello nach Hause. Sperr ihn in sein Zimmer."

„Brad…"

„Los!"

Schuldig zögerte weiter. Schließlich schnaubte er verärgert, schnappte sich Farfarellos Arm und zog ihn hoch. „Na los, Farf. Gehen wir."

Der Ire ließ sich schweigend mitziehen. Sein eines Auge hing an Nagis unbeweglicher Form, bis sie den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?", verlangte Fujimiya zu wissen.

Omi schluchzte und Youji antwortete für ihn: „Sieht so aus, als hätte sein kleiner Freund ein Messer im Rücken."

„Freund?", zischte Aya.

„Bitte", wimmerte Omi. „Bitte, wir müssen ihm helfen."

Crawford inspizierte die Wunde und blinzelte plötzlich. Farfarello war jetzt weit genug weg, dass sein Talent wieder funktionierte. „Das Messer muss raus", stellte er fest.

„Was?", rief Omi aus. „Das können wir nicht riskieren! Er muss in ein Krankenhaus!"

Crawford sah ihn kalt an. „Wir müssen ihn selbst zum Krankenhaus bringen. Einen Krankenwagen können wir ja wohl nicht an einen Mordschauplatz bestellen! Willst du ihn nach unten bringen und in einem Auto transportieren mit einem Messer im Rücken?"

Omi klammerte sich an Nagis Uniform.

„Halt ihn still. Ich ziehe es raus." Crawford zerriss die Kleidung, um die Wunde besser sehen zu können. Es blutete kaum. Dann drückte er mit seiner linken Hand flach auf den Rücken und zog mit der anderen vorsichtig das Messer aus dem Körper.

Nagi wimmerte. Aber er schrie nicht, und das hatten eigentlich alle erwartet…

Jetzt blutete es.

Youji kniete sich daneben und riss von dem schon in Fetzen an Nagi hängenden Stoff ein Stück ab und presste es auf die Wunde.

„Youji!" fauchte Aya.

Youji lies sich nicht von seiner Aufgabe abhalten und band die Kompresse mit einem weiteren Stück Stoff um den Bauch fest. „Das Messer ist eines von dem Verrückten. Was glaubst du, macht das im Rücken von dem Jungen?" Er hatte es zwar nicht wirklich gesehen, aber zwei und zwei zusammenzählen konnte er doch noch.

Aya war wütend. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Der Typ ist irre!"

„Er hat Omi das Leben gerettet", grollte Youji.

Aya starrte ihn mit schmalen Augen an.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für so was. Er muss ins Krankenhaus, Aya. Der Tisch. Säbel doch mal eben die Beine weg, ja?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

Youji hatte sich selbst zum Rettungs-Sanitäter gemacht und blieb von Ayas Kälte unbeeindruckt. „Wir brauchen eine Bare."

Omi sah mit feuchten Augen zu Aya auf. „Aya-kun. Bitte…?", flehte er.

Crawford, dessen Visionen jetzt wieder uneingeschränkt funktionierten, schwieg. Er wusste, dass Weiß das unter sich aushandeln musste, wenn er Nagi helfen wollte.

Aya gab nach, kippte einen Tisch um und entsorgte mit einem gezielten Hieb alle vier Beine. Hn. Das Material, das seinem Katana widerstehen konnte, musste erst noch erfunden werden.

In dem Moment knirschten die Funkgeräte in den Ohren der drei Weiß.

Ken. „Wo zum Kuckuck seid ihr?"

Aya übernahm es zu antworten. „Siberian. Ist dein Teil der Mission erledigt?"

„Ja, klar."

„Verlass das Gebäude. Sofort. Wir kommen gleich." Er schaltete den Funk wieder aus. „Und ich meinte gleich", knurrte er.

Youji und Crawford arbeiteten ohne ein weiteres Wort zusammen, um Nagi auf die Tischplatte zu legen.

Nagi stöhnte. Er war nur noch halb wach. Alles war undeutlich, unwichtig… So weit weg.

„Vorsichtig", wisperte Omi drängend. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach an Nagi geklammert und ihn nicht wieder losgelassen.

Youji benutzte dann seinen Draht, um ihn darauf festzubinden. Er legte weitere Stofffetzen unter den Draht, damit Nagi sich nicht weiter verletzte.

Wieder waren es Youji und Crawford, die die Bare hoch hoben und zum Fahrstuhl trugen.

Omi drückte auf den Knopf, da die anderen beiden die Hände voll hatten und sah besorgt, wie mehr und mehr Blut langsam durch den Verband auf den Tisch sickerte.

Aya weigerte sich, noch weiter zu helfen. Er stürmte den anderen voraus aus dem Fahrstuhl und dem Gebäude und rief über seine Schulter: „Ich leite alles an Kritiker weiter. Und du wirst das besser erklären können, Omi!"

Youji schrie ihm hinterher: „Sei nicht so verdammt kalt, du Arschloch! Und wehe du lässt aus deinem Bericht raus, dass der Kleine Omi gerettet hat!"

Aya wandte sich nicht wieder um, stieg in sein Auto und fuhr in die Nacht.

Youji fluchte stumm vor sich hin. „Der Kleine hat Glück, dass mein Wagen in der Werkstatt ist und ich mich mit dieser Kiste zufrieden geben musste." Er nickte zu einem gerade noch fahrtüchtigen Fünftürer. „Omi. Klapp die Rücksitze nach unten. Wir werden ihn vom Kofferraum her ins Auto schieben müssen."

Omi rannte voraus und folgte der Anweisung.

„Kofferraum auf!", rief ihm Youji noch zu.

Als Youji und Crawford Nagi durch den Kofferraum ins Auto schoben, sahen sie einen Schatten aus dem Gebäude huschen.

Der Tisch passte nicht so weit ins Auto, dass sie den Kofferraum hätten schließen können, also reichte Youji Omi das Abschleppseil.

Ken kam auf sie zu, erstarrte aber ein paar Meter vom Auto entfernt wie am Boden festgewachsen.

Youji richtete sich wieder auf und fasste für Ken kurz die Situation zusammen: „Er hat Omi gerettet und wurde verletzt. Wir bringen ihn ins Krankenhaus."

Crawford beobachtete, wie Omi Nagis Liege mit dem Seil im Auto festzurrte. Dann setzte er sich nach vorne auf den Beifahrersitz.

Youji schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der schien ja nicht mit Widerstand zu rechnen. Er wandte sich an Ken. „Setz dich zu Omi und sorg dafür, dass wir den Patienten nicht verlieren."

Als er selber einstieg, war Crawford neben ihm am telefonieren. Scheinbar mit dem nächsten Krankenhaus. Youji fuhr sofort los.

„Wir bringen einen verletzten Siebzehnjährigen in etwa fünfzehn Minuten zu Ihnen. Er hat eine Messerwunde am Rücken. Wir haben ihn notdürftig fixiert. Er wird eine OP benötigen." Er schwieg, wartete auf weitere Fragen vom anderen Ende. „Das Messer hat die Wirbelsäule verletzt."

Omi wimmerte und hielt Nagis Hand.

Nagi blinzelte müde. Jedes Mal musste er sich zwingen, die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

„AB negativ", informierte Crawford die Person am anderen Ende. Er rieb sich das Nasenbein. „Wie lange, bis sie weitere Konserven bekommen können?"

Scheinbar hatten sie die Blutgruppe nicht mehr vorrätig.

Ken erinnerte sich, dass er heute Morgen von einem Unfall mit mehreren Verletzten gehört hatte… Vermutlich wurde die seltene Blutgruppe dafür aufgebraucht. „Ich habe AB negativ", warf er ohne zu überlegen ein.

Crawford wandte sich kurz um und atmete kaum merklich erleichtert auf. „Wir haben einen Spender hier."

Nach ein paar weiteren Worten hing Crawford auf.

Youji sah in den Rückspiegel. „Jungs. Verstaut eure Waffen in der Tasche hinter meinem Sitz. Und, Ken, ruf Kritiker an. Die sollen einen zum Krankenhaus schicken, der mit den unangenehmen Fragen aufräumt."

Ken hätte eigentlich lieber Omi gefragt, was genau er hier alles verpasst hatte, riss dann aber einfach seine Krallen von den Händen und gab sie Omi zum wegpacken. Er holte sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche und wählte eine Kontaktnummer bei Kritiker.

„Manx. Siberian hier."

„Du hast besser eine sehr gute Erklärung parat", fauchte sie ihn an. „Abyssinian hat vorhin angerufen."

„Äh… Ich bin gerade selbst nicht so im Bilde… Aber scheinbar hat der kleine Schwarz mit der Telekinese ein Messer für Bombay eingefangen."

„Wo seid ihr?"

„Wir bringen ihn zum Krankenhaus."

„Warum habt ihr den Schwarz nicht einfach liegen gelassen?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Wir wären besser dran ohne ihn."

Ken sah, wie Omi Nagis Hand hielt und mit der anderen sanft durch seine Haare fuhr. „Ähm. Omi bürgt für ihn. Er wird das noch aufklären." Hoffe ich.

„Was ist mit dem Rest von Schwarz? Konnten die sich nicht um ihn kümmern?"

„Der Anführer ist hier. Ich weiß nicht, wo die anderen sind."

Youji unterbrach ihn. „Wir sind in fünf Minuten da! Komm zum Punkt, Kenken!"

„Äh, ja. Wir brauchen jemanden, der im Krankenhaus die Polizei fern hält."

Manx schnaubte. „Fein. Na schön. Aber ich erwarte einen sehr detaillierten Bericht! Verstanden?"

Ken nickte ungesehen. „Ja." Dann hängte er auf. „Sie schickt jemanden. Aber sie will eine gute Erklärung."

Omi biss sich auf die Lippe. „Was gibt's da schon zu erklären?"

Ken sah sich Omi mit dem verletzten Jungen an. Tja… da musste wohl wirklich nicht viel erklärt werden. Außer… Er warf einen dunklen Blick zum Beifahrersitz. „Warum hat der das zwischen den beiden nicht vorausgesehen?"

Crawford schnaubte. „_Der_ war sich der Situation durchaus bewusst." Er zog ein saures Gesicht. „Aber offensichtlich habe ich die Affäre unterschätzt."

Youji grinste. „Ist schon Scheiße, wenn man in die Zukunft sehen kann aber nicht alles mitbekommt, ne?"

Crawford war kurz davor, Youji anzuknurren.

Der grinste nur zufrieden. Dann sah er wieder in der Rückspiegel. „Omi? Puls?"

Omi tastete Nagis Hals ab. „Schwach. Aber regelmäßig." Er hob den Blick zu Crawford, senkte ihn wieder… und sah wieder auf. „Crawford-san…"

Der Mann antwortete nicht.

Omi fuhr fort: „Wird er… wird er okay sein?"

Crawford schob seine Brille zurecht. „Er wird leben."

Omi zitterte, ein Teil der Anspannung verließ ihn. Aber der andere… Noch immer lief Blut aus dem provisorischen Verband. Nicht viel, aber… Und das Messer hatte mitten in der Wirbelsäule gesteckt. „Und was ist… was ist mit…?" Er traute sich nicht, die Frage zu stellen.

Crawford schwieg und starrte ziellos aus dem Fenster. Er versuchte wohl einen weiteren Blick in die Zukunft zu erhaschen. Er seufzte ungeduldig. Die Bilder schienen ihm nicht zu zeigen, was er sehen wollte. „Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich sehe nach wie vor zwei Möglichkeiten."

Youji bog ab. „Wir sind da." Er wendete den Wagen und fuhr rückwärts an die Notaufnahme heran.

Sie wurden von einem Team erwartet, das auf den Wagen zu rannte, sobald sie den Verletzten im Kofferraum ausmachen konnten.

Als der Wagen zum Stillstand kam, machten sich Ken und Omi sofort daran, das Abschleppseil und die Drähte zu entfernen.

Der Notarzt nickte anerkennend, als er die sachgemäße – wenn auch notdürftige – Versorgung sah. „Wie lange liegt die Verletzung zurück?", fragte er.

„Etwa zwanzig Minuten", antwortete Omi.

Zwei Sanitäter hoben Nagi auf die bereitgestellte Bare, die sie dabei hatten, und der Arzt hörte sofort den Herzschlag ab. „Wer war die Person mit der richtigen Blutgruppe?"

Ken trat vor. „Das war ich."

Der Arzt nickte. „Gehen sie bitte gleich mit der Schwester hier mit." Er wandte sich an einen Sanitäter. „Überprüfen Sie trotzdem noch die Gruppe des Patienten."

Der Sanitäter nickte. „Natürlich."

„Wie heißt er?", fragte der Arzt.

Crawford war aus dem Auto ausgestiegen und trat nun dazu. „Naoe Nagi."

Der Arzt versuchte, Nagi anzusprechen. „Naoe-san?"

Nagi stöhnte nur und schloss die Augen.

„Nagi?" Er holte ein Lämpchen aus der Tasche und leuchtete in Nagis Augen. Dann drückte er den Spitz eines Kugelschreibers in Nagis Bein. „Können Sie das spüren?", fragte er.

Nagi zwang seine Augen wieder auf. „Mein Rücken tut weh." Was war das für eine Frage? Natürlich spürte er die Wunde. Er hatte immerhin ein Messer drin gehabt.

Der Arzt drückte etwas fester zu.

Nagi reagierte nicht.

Der Arzt richtete sich auf. „Können die Eltern des Jungen benachrichtigt werden?"

Crawford antwortete wieder. „Ich bin sein Vormund. Tun Sie, was nötig ist."

Der Arzt nickte und sagte den Sanitätern: „Er muss sofort in den OP. Los." Er wandte sich wieder an Crawford. „Sie können in der Eingangshalle Ihre Nummer hinterlegen oder aber warten. Man wird Ihnen sagen, wo." Damit folgte er den Sanitätern, die mit Nagi im Krankenhaus verschwanden.

Youji atmete tief. „Ich bringe den Wagen ins Parkhaus. Wir treffen uns in der Eingangshalle."

Crawford hob eine Augenbraue, was Youji kühl erwiderte. Der Weiß Playboy ließ den anderen Mann nicht zu Wort kommen: „Ken ist auch noch hier und ich bezweifle, dass Omi irgendwo hin gehen wird…"

„Fein", schnaubte Crawford. Er lief los. „Tsukiyono?"

Omi warf einen Blick zu Youji, der ihm Mut machend zunickte.

„Ich lass dich schon nicht lange mit ihm allein", beruhigte ihn Youji.

Omi folgte Crawford.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die drei in einem Wartebereich vor den Operationssälen, als Ken zu ihnen stieß.

Er hatte zwei Packungen Traubensaft bei sich und sah etwas mitgenommen aus. Er setzte sich sofort hin.

Youji grinste. „Aber die haben schon ein Bisschen was übrig gelassen, oder?"

Ken nickte nur und trank einen großen Schluck. „Ja. Aber sie sind an die Grenze gegangen. Eigentlich wollten sie mich noch etwas da behalten, aber ich hab gesagt, dass ihr auf mich aufpasst."

Omi zupfte an seinen Ärmeln. „Hat… Hat Nagi denn so viel Blut verloren?"

Ken lächelte beruhigend. „Nein. Das haben wir doch gesehen. Aber bei Operationen am Rücken kann man noch mal einiges verlieren. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Keine Sorgen?" Omi klang hysterisch. „Nagi ist meinetwegen verletzt. Vielleicht kann er nicht mehr… nicht mehr…" Omi liefen wieder Tränen über die Wangen. „Nicht mehr gehen, und es ist meine Schuld!"

„Was soll der Quatsch!", platzte Youji. „Es war ja nicht dein Messer!"

„Aber wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Nagi mich nicht beschützt!"

Crawford schwieg. Er sah das ja genau so… Warum nur hatte er das nicht voraus gesehen? Er wusste natürlich von der kleinen Liebelei… Aber da er keine Komplikationen hatte kommen sehen, ließ er die beiden in Ruhe. Er hatte gedacht, dass Tsukiyonos Band zu Nagi ihm einmal nützlich sein würde…

Youji schimpfte weiter: „Und was denkst du, wie würde es dem Kleinen gehen, wenn du jetzt tot wärst? Dass du ihm wichtig bist, war ja wohl offensichtlich!"

Ken lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. „Ich will ja nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen… Aber wenn er denn nun tatsächlich gelähmt wäre…"

Omi schluchzte und zog seine Knie an den Körper.

Ken war zu sehr beduselt, als dass er Omis Unbehagen mitbekommen hätte. „Könnte er dann nicht…", er gestikulierte wage mit seinen Händen, „na ja… mit dem, was er immer so macht… seine Beine bewegen?"

Youji zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen zusammen, nach ein paar Sekunden schien ihm das aber dann auch plausibel.

Crawford saß unberührt da und meinte: „Das ist die zweite Möglichkeit."

Omi sah auf. „Was? Die zweite?"

Crawford überlegte, ob es ihm von Vorteil wäre, wenn er sich die Mühe machte, das zu erklären… Dann entschied er, dass er im Moment nichts Besseres zu tun hatte. „Ich habe zwei Möglichkeiten gesehen, wie die Operation ausgehen könnte. Bei der ersten würde Nagi sich nach einer Weile wieder erholen. Bei der zweiten… wäre es, wie Hidaka gesagt hat. Nagi würde lernen, seine Fähigkeiten so einzusetzen."

Youji hob eine Augenbraue. Das klang interessant. Zumindest einfaches Gehen würde der Junge dann wohl lernen können. Aber ansonsten… Er seufzte. Dann fiel ihm etwas andere sein: „Kriegst du eigentlich immer multiple choice Vorhersagen?"

Crawford stieß verärgert die Luft aus. „Während der Operation muss ein plötzliches Entscheidungsmoment auftauchen, auf das ich keinen Einfluss habe."

Eine Weile später sahen alle vier auf, als sie Schritte hörten – leider aus der falschen Richtung.

„Die Kätzchen sind ja noch da", maulte Schuldig, der müde zu ihnen stieß.

„Ist Farfarello ruhig gestellt?", verlangte Crawford zu wissen.

Schuldig ließ sich neben seinem Anführer auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Ja, ja. Hab ihn mit Schlafmitteln ins Bettchen gebracht. Die hat er auch ohne Probleme geschluckt. Er macht sich Sorgen um Nagichen."

Youji schnaubte. „Und das, nachdem er ihm ein Messer in den Rücken gejagt hat."

Schuldig stöhnte laut auf. Er hatte keine Lust auf so was. „Halt die Fresse, Kudou! Farf interessiert sich einen Scheiß für euren Kleinen hier. Aber Nagi gehört zum Team." Er rieb sich über sein Gesicht. „Wie geht's Nagi?"

„Wir haben noch nichts gehört", antwortete Crawford.

„Und was hast du gesehen?"

„Dass er leben wird", gab der Amerikaner kühl zurück.

„Na, toll…"

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später klang das Klicken von Damenschuhen durch den Korridor.

Schuldig verdrehte die Augen. „Auch das noch."

Manx kam um die Ecke. Mit Misstrauen äugte sie die beiden Mitglieder von Schwarz, dann wandte sie sich an ihre eigenen Leute.

Ken war mit dem Kopf auf Youjis Schulter eingeschlafen.

Omi sah mit einem schuldbewussten Gesicht auf.

Youji zeigte Mitleid mit ihrem Jüngsten und sagte, bevor ein Streit ausbrechen konnte: „Du wirst mit der Erklärung warten müssen, bis wir wissen, wie die OP verlaufen ist. Omi bleibt so lange hier."

Sie stützte ihre Hände auf die Hüften. „Es handelt sich hier nicht um einen gewöhnlichen Bericht. Ich kann nicht so lange warten!"

Youji zuckte die eine Schulter, die nicht von Ken belegt war. „Du wirst einfach warten _müssen_."

Manx Augen weiteten sich. Es herrschte keine Disziplin mehr! Sie rieb sich die Augen. „Warum, genau, hat dieser Schwarz dein Leben gerettet, Omi?"

Omi sah durch seine Fransen nach oben. „Er ist… mein…" Er räusperte sich.

Schuldig verwarf genervt die Hände. „Herrgottnochmal! Wer nicht über Sex reden kann, sollte auch keinen haben dürfen!", schimpfte er und fluchte leise in deutsch weiter, was doch die Japaner für ein verklemmter Haufen seien.

Crawford rieb sich wieder das Nasenbein. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, warum er den Deutschen nicht einfach raus warf. Ach ja… Leider war der einfach zu gut in seinem Job…

„Omi!", entrüstete sich Manx.

Jetzt platzte Omi der Kragen. Er war rot bis zu den Haarwurzeln und sowohl auf Manx als auch auf Schuldig stinksauer… Aber an Manx ließ er es aus. „Na und?! Ich liebe ihn! Er ist mein Freund und wir haben Sex! Das ist ganz allein meine Sache!", rief er. „Und er hat mir das Leben gerettet! Hast du verstanden?! Nagi hat meinetwegen ein Messer im Rücken und wird vielleicht gelähmt sein!"

Ken war bei der ganzen Tirade aufgewacht und schickte Manx einen verschlafenen Blick. „Sei doch nicht so verklemmt", murmelte er halb wach und schloss wieder die Augen.

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und Manx wäre Dampf aus den Ohren geschossen. Keine Disziplin! Es herrschte absolut keine Disziplin mehr!  
Crawford gönnte ihr schadenfreudig, dass sie nun mal erfahren konnte, was er sich mit seinem Team – und insbesondere mit dem Team-Telepathen – bieten lassen musste… Er riss sich zusammen, um nicht laut zu lachen. Aber ein befriedigtes Grinsen erlaubte er sich.

Youji wurde doch ein Bisschen nervös, als er sah, _wie_ wütend Manx war… „Äh… du darfst ihn nicht zu ernst nehmen. Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren…"

Manx blinzelte, aus ihrer Wut gerissen. „Er wurde verletzt?"

„Nein. Aber Nagi brauchte seine Blutgruppe und die hatten sie hier nicht mehr vorrätig." Er überlegte schnell, ob er damit vielleicht Manx unauffällig etwas zu tun geben konnte, um sie vorderhand mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen… „Kannst du ihn nicht zum Koneko bringen? Er sollte wirklich ins Bett. Die haben ihn völlig ausgesaugt."

Manx tappte mit einem Fuß verärgert auf den Boden. „Na schön", gab sie nach. „Aber danach komme ich wieder hierher!" Nicht gerade sanft schüttelte sie Ken am Arm. „Ken! Komm mit!"

Ken blinzelte und ließ sich mitschleifen.

Manx kam nicht gleich wieder, was sehr zur Ruhe der Anwesenden beitrug.

Omi beschäftigte sich damit, jede Stunde oder so eine neue Runde Kaffee zu holen.

Schuldig hatte eine Affäre zwischen einem Assistenzarzt und einer Krankenschwester entdeckt und beobachtete die beiden amüsiert.

Crawford behielt die Zukunft im Auge. Aber auch als dieses Entscheidungsmoment, das er vorausgesehen hatte, vorüber war, konnte er den Ausgang der Operation nicht sehen, was ihn an den Rand der Frustration trieb.

Youji döste vor sich hin, weigerte sich aber, Omi mit den anderen beiden alleine hier zu lassen.

Und dann, einige Stunden später, öffnete sich endlich die Türe zu den Operationssälen und ein Arzt kam heraus.

Omi schoss sofort hoch. „Wie geht es ihm?"

Der Arzt lächelte, wandte sich aber an den Vormund des Patienten, als er antwortete. „Er wird sich wieder erholen. Das Messer hat das Knochenmark nicht verletzt. Was uns einige Schwierigkeiten bereitet hat, war ein Knochensplitter, der auf den Nerv gedrückt hat. Nur ein paar Minuten später hätte er den Nerv wohl durchtrennt. Ihr Sohn hatte sehr viel Glück."

Omi brach auf dem Boden zusammen. „Gott sei dank!", hauchte er.

Der Arzt fuhr fort: „Es wird noch ein Weilchen dauern bis die Wunde zugenäht ist. Aber Sie können eine Stationsschwester fragen auf welches Zimmer er gebracht wird." Er nickte höflich und verschwand.

Omi rappelte sich wieder hoch und verkündete: „Ich warte in seinem Zimmer auf ihn." Er machte sich auf die Suche nach einer Schwester.

Youji stand nun ebenfalls auf. „Ich brauch einen Drink."

„Wem zum Teufel sagst du das", stimmte Schuldig ihm zu und schickte ihm einen seelenverwandten Blick. „Die haben hier keinen Alk in der Cafeteria. Aber es gibt eine Kneipe gegenüber."

Youji schien mit Schuldig die Ansicht zu teilen, dass in Zeiten gemeinsamen Besäufnisses keine Feindschaften gehalten werden sollten und trottete vor dem Telepathen her in Richtung Ausgang.

Schuldig hob eine interessierte Augenbraue, als er diesen durchaus ansehnlichen Hintern vor sich her schaukeln sah… Das Grinsen wurde breiter.

Hinter ihnen ließ Crawford sein Gesicht in die Hände fallen. Eine Vision zeigte ihm gerade, dass die beiden nur für einen Drink lang in der Kneipe bleiben und sich danach eine andere Bleibe für ein paar Stunden suchen würden…

Ihm war danach loszuheulen, als er alle seine sorgfältig zurecht gelegten Pläne zur Übernahme der Weltherrschaft fröhlich den Bach runterspülen sah…

„More trouble than he's worth. Damn telepath!"

Manx wählte diesen Moment, um zurück zu kommen. Sie konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Schuldig Youjis Kehrseite laszive Blicke zuwarf und fluchte vor sich hin. „Keine Disziplin! Es herrscht keine Disziplin mehr! Man sollte sie alle kastrieren, diese Streuner!"

Crawford hob seinen Kopf wieder an. „Oh, Sie ahnen ja nicht, wie Recht Sie damit haben."

Manx ließ sich auf einen Sitz neben dem Amerikaner fallen. „Bande von Hormon gesteuerten Kerlen!"

„Haben noch nie was von Selbstbeherrschung gehört", pflichtete Crawford bei.

„Die wissen ja nicht, wie hart es ist, das Sagen zu haben." Manx schüttelte untermauernd den Kopf.

„Nein, das wissen sie nicht. Undankbarer Haufen."

„Könnten ruhig etwas mehr Anerkennung zeigen für all das, was ich für sie tue."

„Dann sage ich ihnen Tag für Tag was ihnen das Leben retten wird, und was ist der Dank?"

„Man sollte ihnen eine Lektion erteilen!"

„Da haben Sie Recht! Die sollten mal wissen, wie es ist!"

„Oh, ja! Die sollten wissen, wie es ist, wenn man sich auf niemanden verlassen kann, weil ja jeder mit jedem ins Bett hüpfen könnte!"

„Verdammt richtig!"

…

… …

… … … Crawford räusperte sich. „Darf ich Ihnen einen Drink spendieren?"

**Ende **

08. und 09. August 2004


End file.
